nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadows of Ryall College
Shadows of Ryall College is a storyline, made by Tribellium. It was a follow-up sequel of The Diary of Ryan Williams, which were pitching to 5 Winters Memorial Institute students, Nicholas Williams, Samuel Williams, Allen Lukeford and Thomas Chastain who were fighting to escape from zombified Portland, which were attacked by a zombie pandemic attack. Backstory The Lowell City capital were absolutely deserted after the events of The Diary of Ryan Williams. Both Amber and Ryan were gone missing. Meanwhile, 4 months later, a bio-tech organization, Palladion Technical Corporation branch Portland, while testing their new pandemical virus to the rats, the rats were breaks out of the facility and infected numerous citizens of Portland, and also infected numerous teachers and students of Winters Memorial Institute. The remaining students, Nicholas and Samuel Williams, Allen Lukeford and Thomas Chastain are now fighting to escape from Portland at all costs. Maps Ultra Tenebrae Ultra Tenebrae is the first map in the storyline, and was set on Winters Memorial Institute on Portland, Oregon. The map is primarily large, due to there was memorial halls, and others. It is pitching to the remaining survivors of Portland zombie outbreak, which is Winters Memorial Institute students, Nick and Samuel Williams, Allen Lukeford and Thomas Chastain. The five of them must fight their way out of Winters Memorial Institute, and escape from Portland. Escape Escape is th e second map in the storyline, and was set on Saintford Mall which were also attacked by the zombies. This map doesn't have only zombies as its enemy, the starving survivors were also become the enemy which will tries to steal the player's points and killing them. These starving survivors, or, "The Crazies", are fast and yet cautious. It is still pitching to the main characters from Ultra Tenebrae, which they must rescue the other survivors. Paentitentiam Paentitentiam is the third map in the storyline, and was set on Sewell Cathedral, which were also like Saintford Mall who were attacked by the zombies. Like Escape, it doesn't have ordinary zombies as its enemies, there are "Nun Zombies", "The Crazies" and the primary boss, "Compunctus Dei", a mutated father of the cathedral. After the events of Escape, Allen were lured to the church by the spirit of his mother. Knowing that Allen were lured to the church, the four remaining survivors, Nick, Samuel and Thomas must stop Allen for searching his dead mother (which were one of the Nun Zombies). Dokk Flug Dokk Flug is the fourth and the last map in the storyline. It is set on the zombified Langford Airlines. With the five survivors have arrived on the airport, they must find an operatable airplane and they have to escape from zombified Portland. Not only the airport itself as its location, the airplane was also available as a location. The map were huge, just like Ultra Tenebrae. Dokk Flug also marks the return of ferocious, huge zombie from The Diary of Ryan Williams (Stoffe der Infektion, Dunkle Wellen), Majuvu Grunt. The power of Majuvu Grunt was increased since the previous storyline. Trivia *Paentitentiam was firstly revealed to be set on a playground/carnival, but were later changed its location to a cathedral. *Before the final release, Shadows of Ryall College was meant to have a different theme, which the main characters was meant to search their missing principal, but this idea was later scrapped after the final release. Category:Tribellium/PsychoticMafia's Storylines